50 Shades Of Soul Sucked
by gallagherscoven
Summary: Rosemary Hale is a Simple Loner When She Comes Across The Very Memorable Mr. Grey and is Informally Seduced Beyond all Reason. Rosemary Soon Finds Herself Pulled In To Darkness by The Alluring Mr. Grey. Can She Endure This New Age or Will She Be Forced To Walk Away in The End? And - Will Mr. Grey Ever Allow Her To Walk Away? WARNING: NO ANA! ONLY MR. GREY AND MISS HALE.


**MINE**

"Mr. Grey Will See You Now", The Fair haired Blond Woman is Informing me. Her elegance is admirable. Pale Creamy Skin Which Seems To Glow Somehow Under Golden Beams. Her hair is curled up, forming a Flawless bun. As is my own. Only my hair is Nearly as Dark as Dead Coals and Far Less Alluring, I am Sure.

As I Rise I Can Barely Feel my Own Bones. My Name is Rose and I am only as Plain. Barely Weighing a Solid Hundred Pounds, Pale as The Walls Which Surround Us, Here in The Lobby of Grey Enterprises and Holdings, Inc. I am Small and am Towered by Miss Prim and Proper Personal Aid, Whose Angelic Mask Has Now Morphed in To one of Genuine Concern. "Would You Like a Drink Miss Taylor?" She offers. Odd Being Referred To as any Kind of Miss. And I can Feel The Sudden Pang Which Makes my Insides Wrench.

Jason Taylor is The man I Never Knew. My Dear Dead Daddy Who never Once Dared To Show Face. Perhaps This is Why he has Forced me Here Now. A Large Lump Sum of Money in Exchange For Forgiveness? None The Less Meaningless in The End, Though Very Useless as of Today. My Finances are Fair Enough Since The passing of my Grandpa Judice. The man Who was Cold and . . . Frankly Dead Long Before his Time. I, However, Had Never Once Blamed him. Raising Someone Else's Burden When You already Have so many Burdens of Your Own is No Fair Game.

"No. Thank You", I Finally Manage. She Gives a Single Nod in Response Before Turning in Place. "Follow me Please." I Do as I am Told, Trailing Behind her, Trying To Hide Myself. Being Invisible has always Worked in my Favor. Or Perhaps only For my Favor. I Like This. Going Unseen and Unheard. This way No one Can See. And . . . Half The Time I Can Hardly See Them. The Floor To Ceiling Glass Walls Display an Ample View of The Grand Town Down Below Where all The High Rollers are Trolling Along. Zombies Disguised in Business Casual Wear and all Kinds of Fancy Accessories. When we Reach a Fogged Glass Office Door Miss Prim and Proper Turns Back To Face Me Once More. "My name is Andrea", She says in a Much Too Clipped Fragile Tone . . . "My Condolences For Your Loss." I Manage a Shrug in Response. "Thanks, Yeah", I Acknowledge Numbly. And She is Off, Though Only in Time To Miss The Office Door Which Swings Open Before my Eyes, Revealing a Man Who Beholds The Radiance of Angel.

Very Gracefully, he Offers me a Hand. "Good Evening Miss Hale. And May I Say I am Glad To see You have Taken me up on The Offer." The Offer came via E-mail. As well as Snail Mail, Phone, and Even a Messenger in Disguise Once, Who I was Sure had Tracked me Through a Full Work Day, Down To my Very Sorry Excuse for a Home. Home is a Shabby Inn Where I Have Been Residing For Over a Year Now. Times had been Rough Since I Had Become of Age and Made my Run For Freedom all The Way Up To The Small Town of Forks. Though Never Once Nearly as Rough as They Had Once Been. My Drinking had Taken a Very Grave Turn For The Worse. I Suppose I was Only Bidding my Time by Now. Barely Sober. Barely Holding On Before I Was Approached by Mr. Grey's Personal Errand Monkey.

I Follow him in Silence. Animals and I Have Never Differed Much. He offers me a Place on The end of a Chase Lounge Across from a Grand Desk where I am Sure Much Business is Dealed and Irrevocably Sealed. Judging by The Elegance of This office Alone, I can Tell Mr. Grey Yields Much Power in This Warped World. He Reclines Back in his Office Chair, and his Burning Pale Gray Gaze is Suddenly Holding my Own. A Solid Lock. "Taylor Spoke Few Times of You", The words Leave Pale Plump Lips Which make me Blush as I Look Down To The Floor, Ashamed. "So He Did Speak of Me Then?"

He Cocks his Head To One Side Then and, For a Very Brief Spell, he Seems To Be Anally Analyzing me. "Taylor", he Shakes his Head, "Would Have Served You No Purpose. I Can Assure You . . . Miss Hale Would You Have Your Funds Transferred Via Cash or Check?" I Have To Swallow Before Words Come. "Mr. Grey I Only Came Here To Very Kindly Refuse Jason's Money and . . . Also Because I Would Like All of Your Pursuing To Finally Come To an End. So Please", I Can Barely Manage, "You Hold on To Jason's Money. I am in No Need and Frankly I Would Like To Leave Now."

His Gaze Could Easily Burn Clear Through my Insides and Then Some. Here and Now, I am Sure of This. "I Have No Need For Taylor's Savings Miss Hale. Surely You Should Reconsider . . . Seems He Did Owe You This Much", he is Pushing Now and I Have To Force myself To Look Away From Him Before I Push Myself Awkwardly Up From The Chase Lounge. "I Thank You For Your Offer Mr. Grey", my Voice is Barely Even . . . "Was Very Nice Knowing You." And I am Turning Away From Him. Forcing Each Leg To Carry me Onward. As Far Away from This Place and This Time as Is Humanely Possible.

"Rosemary", I am Nearing The Door When he Suddenly Calls my Name Throwing me off Guard and I am Turning Unconsciously in Place. "Perhaps I Could Drive You Back To The Inn?" he is Offering. I Could Nearly Choke as The Many Very Vivid Memories Are Flashing Again, Running in The Same Odd Kind of Loop . . . "My Name is Rose", I Finally Manage. His Flawless Mask Nearly Cracks as his Carefully Trimmed Brows Furrow. "Okay Then . . . _Rose_ . . . May I Please Drive You Home? The Sun Will Soon Be Down and . . . You Have a Long Way To Travel Back on Your Own."

I can Hardly Focus as The Reel is Running and The Walls Around us Seem To Be in The Process of Dissolving Somehow.

"_Sure_", I Resolve. "Um - Yeah."

. . .

We are Traveling Down The Spiraling Road Which Leads To The Inn.

The Familiar Hazy Maze of Evergreen Surrounds Us as he is Speeding Away and I am Very Relieved To Know Our Time Will Soon be Coming To a Close. Very Few Words Have Been Exchanged and This Awkward, Nearly Deafening Silence, has Been Hanging Over us For Far Too Long.

When we Finally Reach The Inn I Can Feel The Shell I Have Been Hiding in Crack To Pieces as I Unlock my Door in a Hurry and, The Air is Nearly Coming Again, my Lungs Begging For a Release of any Kind.

Then One of his Hands is Suddenly Reaching Across Me, Holding The Lock Over my Hand on The Door. "Hold on." His Voice is Like an Angel's Whisper, Breaking Through, Holding me Here. "May I Call on You?" he asks and I am Inexplicably Dazed and Confused as his Gaze Holds Mine. "Sorry?" I Manage. "May I Call on You Some Time. Tomorrow Perhaps?"

"Why?" I am Choking again.

One of his Brows Quirks in Response. "Do I Really Need a Reason Miss Hale?" "Yes", I Resolve. And his Expression Very Suddenly Turns Dark. "Because I Wish To See You Rose." His Burning Gaze has Now Transformed. Two Pools of Darkness, Draining, Pulling Me in. However Unwillingly.

"OK", The Reply Comes Before I Ever Realize. "Very Well Then", he Concludes. "Do You Have a Cell Through Which I Could Reach You." I Have To Blink. "Of course. Um", I Have To Fumble Through my Backpack for my Android Phone, "696-0397. I Have To Go Now." He Seems To Take his Time Saving my Number in his Blackberry.

Then His Gaze is Holding Mine again. Morphed Once More In To Pale Placid Pools of Gray.

"I Bid You a Good Evening Miss Hale."

I Have To Swallow Down The Lump Jammed in my Pharynx. "Good Evening Mr. Grey."

He Cracks my Door Open and The Air is Leaving me as I Take my Leave. Never Once Daring To Look Back.

. . .

When I am Finally Locked Away, Safe and Sound Inside my Cubby Hole, I Slump To The Floor aside From my Door.

_Sunshine is You my Rosemary_.

The Words are Playing Inside my Head. Over and Over again. I Have To Force myself Up Only To Drag myself Over To The Bed in The Middle of The Room. I Remain Half Inclined on The Very Edge. On my Dresser Drawer is Good Old Jack. Crisp Liquid Fire Calling my Name. And The Journey Begins.

A Couple of Swigs Deep and I can already Feel myself Slowly going Numb. I Reach For The iPod in my Backpack, Plug in The Headphones, and Scroll Down To my Precious Pink Floyd.

Here I am Home. Here I am Safe.

My Room is Reasonably Sized. A Single Television Across From The Bed. One Medium Sized Fridge in The Corner, aside From my Cooking Space. A Washroom - Which I Clean Anally Nearly Every Day. I Have Declined any Form of Room Service. People are No Good For me and I am Know Good For Them.

So Why Have I Agreed To See Mr. Grey?

Because Tomorrow is my Day Off. The Dog Grooming Shop is Closed Down Every Thursday. Mr and Mrs Gallagher Like Going Camping, Kayaking and Hiking in The Woods. On Sunny or Rainy Days . . .

The Walls in Here are a Faded Shade of Teal Green. The Blinds Shielding The Floor To Ceiling Window are a Dark Auburn. And Aside From The Window is a Small Round Oak Table Which Includes a Single Pair of Chairs.

The Place is Cozy Enough.

As I am Falling More So Under The Influence, I Find Myself Thinking of Mr Grey. He is Very Near Toxic. Those Pale Placid Grays Could Draw Even The Dead In. Every Muscle So Clearly Defined Through The Black Tux he had Been Wearing. The Silky Crop of Hair Easily as Dark as Onyx. Oh How his Very Skin Seems To Glow. Miss Prim and Proper Easily Pales in Comparison Looking Back.

And Those Lips. Oh, Those Lips . . . How Will I Be Rid of Him? How Will I Ever Pull Myself Away?

_There is a Place Where No One Has a Face Baby Doll_ . . . _I Could Take You There_.

Judice Sounds Clear as Day, Piercing Through my Bubble of Bliss, and I Mechanically Reach For Jack.

One Swig. Two Swig. Three Swig. Four. Five. Six. And soon I am Losing Track, Feeling Dumb and Numb as Ever. All Memories Brushed Away. I Remember Pink Floyd's "Time" was Playing. I Also Remember Thinking Tomorrow, as Soon as Mr. Grey Came Ringing, I Would Very Kindly Inform him I had Changed my Mind. Spend The Day Unwinding. Probably Recovering Before The Cycle Recommenced Again. All Would be Well. Of This I Was So Sure.

. . .

"Miss Hale." A Cool Rasp is Breaching Through The Walls of my Subconscious. "Rose . . . _Rosemary_." And my Eyes Snap Mechanically Open.

My Head is Hammering and my Blood is Suddenly Pumping When I realize I am in a very Unfamiliar Room. Hovering Over me, on The Edge of The Massive Bed Where I am Lying, is The Very Memorable Mr. Grey.

"Okay", he is Consoling in a Barely Audible Whisper, "You are Safe." This is All Like One Big Lucid Dream of Mine. No Way This is Possible. No Way he is Here. How Could he Be? How Could I Be?

I Try and Blink Myself Awake. Try and Close my Eyes Again, Though Every Time I Open Them I am Being Unwillingly Drawn in by Mesmerizing Pools of Pale Gray. "We are Here, Confined in Escala. Safe", he is Reassuring. "I was Nearly Home When I Decided To make a Turn Back For The Inn. I Wished To See You", The Line Sounds So Familiar. "I Found You Wandering a Few Miles Down. On The Side of The Road. You Refused To Respond When I called Your Name. You Were So Unresponsive Rose . . . So I Drove us Back Here. You Fell Asleep In The Car. Halfway Back and You Never Even Spoke so Much as a Word."

I Can Barely Process my Surroundings. Can Barely Even Process This Insanely Tall Tale. His Brows Furrow as he Cocks his Head To One Side. "Is This Common For You?" There are No Words. Even Trying I Could Never Bring myself To Summon So Much as a Mumble Here and Now. "Rose You Could Have Been Harmed - You Could Have Nearly Been . . . ", and Then he is Suddenly Speechless and we Remain in Silence For as Long as Only Time Can Tell.

Finally he gives a Shake of his Head, as If he himself is Now Trying To Find Reason. "I Have To go To Work. Try and Sleep. I Should be Back Soon Enough If all Goes Well. One of my Guards will be remaining behind. His Name is Sawyer and he is here To serve any of your Needs, as is my personal Housekeeper - Mrs. Jones - Should you Awaken before my Arrival." He rises and I Realize he is Dressed in Only a Snug Black Tee and Slacks. He Smells So Good. Toxic as Ever.

Suddenly he is Rummaging Through The Drawer Beside Me and in a Few Seconds Time he is Beside me again. One of his Hands Comes up giving my Locked Jaws a very Mild Squeeze before he is Feeding me some Chalky Pale Pill. I Try To Move as he Pours a Warm Liquid in To chase The Unknown Pill Down, Try To Jerk my Head, Only To be Barred by him. "Shhh", he Begins again. "This Will help you sleep Rose . . . You Need To Sleep", are The Final Words I can hear Clearly Before my Eyelids are Slowly Slipping Closed, and I can Feel him Slide Some Thing, Which Feels Like a Cool Silky Fabric, Over my Eyes.

. . .

When I Awaken I can See Dusk has already Consumed The Day. And here I have Remained. This is No Dream - I am Sure Now - and as I Force myself Up I Have To Work To Prop myself up on my Elbows. There is a Face mask a few inches Away from me. Is This The Silky Fabric?

Who The Hell Cares! I Conclude as The Rush of Panic is Only Beginning To Take Over. I Roll Over and Land on The Floor. Nearly Face Down. I Have To Will myself To Rise off of The Cool Marble Floor. When I Do, as I Look Down, I Find I am Only Wearing a Gray Long Sleeved Thermo Which Hangs Over my Kness.

Where is The dress I Had Been Wearing on The Previous Evening?

I Never Sleep Walk - Oh Jesus Why Now and How, How, How?!

Nevermind any of This. I Need To Head Back To The Inn. Head Back Home Before Mr. Grey Arrives Back. He May Very Well Try and Drug me again. He Had Very Easily Done So Earlier Today and The Chalky Pale Pill Seemed To Work Much Too Quickly. There is a Floor To Ceiling Window Behind me Which Gives me a Full View of The Evening Skyline. If I Leave Now I can Make The Train. Oh Where is my Dress, Where is my Dress, Where is my Dress?!

And Suddenly There is a Knock Coming From The Doors Across From The Bed. "Miss Hale?" This New Voice is Unknown To me and I am Ready To Choke Before I Can Bring myself To Ever answer. One of The Double Door Cracks Open and a Man Pokes his Head in The Room Flicking on Golden Beams From The Chandelier Overhead in The Same Which are Dim, Giving my Vision Enough Time To Make Sense of The Scene.

The Man is Tall and Bald, Dressed in a Charcoal Colored Tux. "Good Evening Miss Hale", he Begins in a Much Too Fragile Mellow Kind of Tone. "My Apologies. Mr. Grey has Ordered me To Check on You. May I Be of Service To You in Any Way?" And Clearly This is Likely Sawyer. "Where are my Things?" I can Only manage This much.

He Moves In To The Room, Remaining Along The End of The Bed. "Your Belongings Have Been Taken To Wash. Mr. Grey has Ordered a New Wardrobe For You. I can Bring you Some of These Things If You Wish." "New Wardrobe?" I am Choking again. "Yes Mam", he Confirms. "I Wanna go Home", I am Panicking Now. "I Need Some Thing - Any Thing - I only Wanna go Home." Sawyer Seems To Have To Break Before he Speaks again. "Miss Hale, Mr. Grey Would Like To See You, he Will Be Arriving Briefly. Perhaps You Could -" "I Wanna go Home", I End his Words Then and There, all Manners be Damned.

He runs a Hand over his Head. "Miss Hale I am Afraid Mr. Grey Wishes for You To-" "Take me Home - I Need To go Home!" I Snap my Voice Nearly Trembling Now as my Whole Body Begins To Shake all Over. And Then, Ever so Suddenly, Mr. Grey appears behind Sawyer. He Holds The Door Open. "Sawyer", he addresses him and Sawyer is Turning To Face him. "You may Leave us now", he Very Calmly orders. Sawyer Turns Back To me Before Taking his Formal Leave. "My Apologies Once More Miss Hale."

"I Wanna go Home", I can Only manage The Same Senseless Words as The Door is Closing behind him. Only Then Does his Full Focus Fall on me. "Yes. I Have Very Clearly Heard." And Then he is Moving Towards me. "Rose do you Remember Our One Ended Discussion This Morning?" I Swallow and Nearly Choke on my Own Saliva. "You are Unwell. I Wish For You To Remain Here For The Time Being. This is For your Own Good as Well as For my Own."

He is Towering Over me Now and Every Thing Around him appears To be Fading away Somehow. "So", he is going on, as Casually as ever, "Have a Shower. Then maybe you can Join me for dinner. You are much Too Thin and I Dare say you appear Unusually Pale. You were Surely Walking in The Cold For Far Too Long a Time Before I Came Across You." "I . . . I Wanna go Home. Take me Home", I can Barely Speak. Can Barely Think. Can Barely Even Move From Where I Remain, Frozen in Place. He Sighs . . . "OK", he Confirms. And Then he is Inexplicably Holding me In Place Before I Can See a Syringe appear in one of his Hands, and There is The Jab of a Needle Being Plunged Somewhere on The Underside of my Jaw.

My Vision is Slowly Blurring and in The Same all of my Senses are Wearing Away as I Can Feel him Laying me Back Down. "Miss Hale", The Cool Calm Rasp Sounds in One Ear Like an Angel's Melody, "Please Know I Mean You No Harm. I Only Mean To Keep You Safe . . . You. Are. _Mine_."

And The Darkness is Pulling me Under.


End file.
